ShipsTop 10
by lautjuh
Summary: Mijn shipstop 10! Mijn 10 favoriete ships dus. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jaaa, ik ben bezig met een ships-top10. Love it, hate it, I don't care. Maar review wel alsjeblieft?(A)

**Warnings:** Slash. Grote leeftijdsverschillen. Don't like, don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is niet van mij, JK Rowling is mijn grote heldin, blabla...

**Inhoud (tot nu toe):  
**- Nummer 10 - BillHermelien  
- Nummer 9 - LunaBlaise  
- Nummer 8 - SeverusNarcissa  
- Nummer 7 - HarryBill  
- Nummer 6 - SeamusBlaise


	2. Nummer 10

**Nummer 10**  
We dansen. Je bruine ogen glinsteren ondeugend in het licht van de zachte lampen die door de hele kamer staan. Het is je trouwdag vandaag, en we praten, zijn blij.  
Je komt bij onze familie, vandaag. En dat is waar je hoort, bij ons. Bij mij. Want we houden allemaal van je: Mijn ouders, mijn broers – vooral Ron natuurlijk – en Ginny. En ik, vooral ik.  
"Zal het goed gaan, vandaag?" vraag je me.  
"Natuurlijk," stel ik je gerust. "Natuurlijk het zal het goed gaan. Alles zal goed gaan."  
Ze zucht.  
"Ik ben zenuwachtig."  
"Het is je trouwdag, lieverd. Jouw trouwdag. Natuurlijk ben je nerveus, dat is normaal."  
Je glimlacht. Je bekende, warme glimlach, waar ik altijd al van gehouden heb. Sinds de eerste keer dat ik je zag, toen je nog een klein meisje was met een enorme bos haar. Maar nu ben je een echte vrouw, en bloedmooi.  
En nu ga je trouwen, wordt je een Wemel.  
"Ik houd van je," fluister je. En dan lopen we de kamer uit, op weg naar je trouwdag. Nee, niet jouw trouwdag. Onze trouwdag.  
"Ik houd ook van jou, Hermelien Griffel."


	3. Nummer 9

**Nummer 9**  
Een eenzame traan rolde over de wang van een eenzaam meisje. Ze had zich in haar kamer opgesloten en zat achter het raam, starend naar het oneindige. Haar normaal dromerige blik was voor vervangen voor een andere, verdrietige en moedeloze blik. Alsof ze het leven niet meer zag zitten.  
De brief in haar hand had ze verfrommeld tot een propje. Onzichtbaar door haar tranen en de uitgelopen inkt stonden er de letters die ze haatte. Waarvan ze had gedacht dat hij ze nooit zou uitspreken, of opschrijven.  
Ze hadden eeuwig bij elkaar moeten zijn, dat had hij haar beloofd. Tot in de dood hadden ze elkaar moeten vasthouden en van elkaar moeten houden. Maar nu had hij deze brief gestuurd, een kort briefje maar. Alsof hij er helemaal niets om gaf. En ook al kon ze het niet meer lezen; de inhoud wist ze uit haar hoofd.  
"Loena" was het mee begonnen in zijn vertrouwde handschrift. Geen "Lieve Loena" of "Mijn liefste" en al die andere dingen waar hij ooit zijn brieven mee begonnen was. Gewoon "Loena".  
En het was nog erger geworden: "Het is over, uit. Ga niet achter me aan, het heeft geen zin. Blaise."  
Zo gevoelloos had ze hem nooit meegemaakt. Had hij zich vals voorgedaan, of was dit briefje niet zoals hij was? Ze wist het niet zeker meer. Ze kende hem, dacht ze altijd. Ze wist hoe hij was en wat hij zou doen. Nee, maar dit had ze niet aan zien komen. En het kwam hard aan.  
Het vuur in de haard was langzaam uitgedoofd. Ze gooide de prop in het as en zakte op een stoel neer. Het was over, uit. Voor altijd. En ze haatte het.  
De perfecte man was hij geweest. Zeven jaar lang was hij niet bij haar zijde weg te slaan. Samen hadden ze de oorlog overleefd, samen hadden ze gerouwd om de dood van zijn moeder. Samen waren ze, altijd.  
Nog een traan rolde over haar wang. Maar het was er niet meer één van verdriet. Het was er één van woede. Omdat hij haar had achtergelaten.  
En niet alleen haar.  
Met een harde bons klopte er iemand op de deur.  
"Mamma?" klonk een klein stemmetje.  
"Ik kom lieverd," antwoordde, zich vermannend.  
Terwijl ze haar ogen droog veegde, opende ze de deur. Een klein meisje stond bij de deur, tranen in de ogen. Vijf jaar was ze, haar dochtertje. En ze voelde aan dat er iets aan de hand was.  
"Waar is pappa, mamma?"  
Loena keek op haar neer en tilde haar op.  
"Pappa is weg."  
Ja, hij was weg. En hij liet haar echter. Hen achter. En ze haatte hem ervoor.


	4. Nummer 8

**Nummer 8**  
Lucius was dood. Dat was hoe ze het moest zien. Hij was dood, voorgoed weg. Ze was weduwe – en weer vrij.  
Haar rouwkleding was volkomen tegenstrijdig met de opstandige, gelukkige blik in haar ogen. Op het bed lag het lijk van haar man, maar ze lachte. Ze lachte.  
Vrij.  
Dat klonk mooi, vrij. Ze kon zich weer onder de mensen mengen. Ze hoefde niet meer te doen alsof ze de Heer eerde. Ze kon een leven leiden. Doen wat ze wilde. Plezier maken. Haar verloren jeugd inhalen.  
Ze had een kort briefje geschreven voor Draco. Dat zijn vader dood was. Dat hij naar huis kon komen, zodat ze op vakantie kunnen. Dat hij iedereen kon laten weten dat hij geen Dooddoener zou worden.  
Ze opende de ramen, rende de tuin in. Nooit had ze zo van het zonlicht kunnen genieten als nu. Ze zou meteen beginnen. Ze zou het huis verkopen, met alles wat van Lucius was. Ze zou een nieuwe start hebben.  
Voetstappen kwamen het grindpad opgelopen.  
"Narcissa?" klonk het weifelend in een bekende stem.  
"Ja?!" schreeuwde ze terug, dansend door de tuin, haar rokken wijd opvliegend en haar haren zwevend op de wind.  
Een lange man kwam het pad oplopen. Zijn zwarte kleding stak af tegen zijn bleke huid, evenals zijn zwarte haar. Maar hij had iets, vond Narcissa altijd. Hoewel ze getrouwd was met Lucius, had ze altijd een bepaalde genegenheid gevoeld voor deze man, een blindelings vertrouwen. Zijn wenkbrauw ging sarcastisch omhoog.  
"Je bent in rouw," zei hij alsof hij een feit concludeerde.  
"Niet," zei ze kinderachtig.  
"Nee, ik bedoel: Je man is dood, je bent in je rouwperiode."  
"Sev, ken je mij nou zo slecht. Waarom zou ik in hemelsnaam rouwen om Lucius' dood?" vroeg ze, lachend en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. "Ik ben vrij Sev. Vrij. Kom op, dans eens met me."  
"Ik dans niet," zei hij koeltjes.  
"Zeur."  
Ze huppelde de tuin in. Weg was de vrouw die ze al die jaren was geweest. Ze was weer sterk, durfde te doen wat ze wilde doen. En al was iemand vermoorden slecht, ditmaal was ze blij met de Schouwer die haar man had vermoord.  
Hij bekeek haar met een flauwe glimlach op zijn gezicht. Niet zijn normale, ironische glimlach. Geen neppe. Maar een gemeende. Slechts een kleine glimlach, maar hij meende het. En daar gaat het om.  
"Ga je met me mee op vakantie?" vroeg ze, haar schoenen uitschoppend.  
Verrast keek hij op.  
"Ik heb school."  
"In de vakantie. Draco gaat ook mee. En zijn vriendinnetje, die Ginny Wemel."  
Hij twijfelde. Het leek hem geweldig om mee te gaan, met Narcissa. Maar...  
"Ik ga mee," besliste hij. "Lijkt me leuk."  
Ze grijnsde breed; een haast jongensachtige grijns, maar op de één of andere manier paste het perfect bij haar vrouwelijke, knappe gezicht.  
"Mooi."  
En met een laatste, soepele dans, eindigde ze het begin van haar nieuwe leven.


	5. Nummer 7

**Nummer 7**  
Ik was verliefd op hem sinds de eerste keer dat ik hem zag. Zijn verwarde, zwarte haren gaven hem iets schattigs. Hij was jong, klein, weerloos. Maar hij had een zekere trots in zijn ogen, een blik die me vertelde dat hij het wel zou gaan redden. Dat hij zijn mannetje zou staan in de tijd die komen zou.  
En hij heeft het gered.  
Zoals hij in zijn eentje op het slagveld staat, toverstok nog steeds in zijn hand maar zijn hoofd omhoog en een trotse blik in zijn ogen, doet me weer beseffen waarom ik ooit verliefd op hem ben geworden. Opeens besef ik me: Hij is opgegroeid. Hij is volwassen geworden. Al lang is hij niet meer het kleine jongetje dat hij ooit was, maar hij is een man. Terwijl hij nog zo jong is.  
Langzaam strijk ik een pluk van mijn rode haar uit mijn gezicht. Hij loopt tussen de lichamen door. Dan staat hij opeens stil en knielt neer.  
Voorzichtig nader ik hem. Al vanuit de verte zie ik een bos rood haar op de grond liggen en een angstig gevoel bevangt me, langzaam sluipend door mijn gedachten, mijn hart vervullend met angst.  
_Het is gewoon bloed, _spreek ik mezelf toe. _Gewoon bloed... Gewoon bloed..._  
Ik kniel naast hem neer.  
"Heey," fluister ik schor en kijk naar het gezicht van de man onder me. Mijn angstige vermoeden wordt bevestigd. Voor me ligt het lichaam van mijn jongste broertje, zijn beste vriend.  
We huilen niet. We rouwen slechts. Samen. Hoe lang we daar gezeten hebben weet ik niet, maar uiteindelijk kijkt hij me aan, met verdrietige ogen.  
"Hij was mijn beste vriend," fluistert hij.  
"Ik weet het," zeg ik. "Ik weet het."  
Hij is gebroken. Plots rollen de tranen over zijn wang. Hij had verdriet opgebouwd in al deze jaren, al die verliezen die hij nooit heeft verwerkt, zoveel dingen waarvoor hij zich verantwoordelijk voelt. In één keer komt het er allemaal uit.  
Ik sla mijn arm om hem heen en trek hem naar me toe. Mijn schouder wordt nat van zijn zoute tranen, maar het maakt me nu even niets uit.  
En pas als zijn ogen weer helemaal droog zijn, laat ik hem los. Ik sta op en steek mijn hand naar hem uit.  
"Kom, we moeten naar huis," zeg ik.  
Hij knikt, zwijgend. Voorzichtig pakt hij mijn hand aan en laat zich overeind trekken.  
We Verdwijnselen samen naar mijn huis toe. Mijn moeder staat al te wachten voor de deur, dodelijk ongerust.  
"Daar zijn jullie, eindelijk," huilt ze. "Ik was zo ongerust dat er iets was gebeurd met jullie – waar is Ron?"  
"Ron is dood," zeg ik zacht, maar recht waar het op staat. Ze lijkt me niet te horen.  
"Mooi," antwoordt ze. "Dan zal hij zo wel komen, ik ga vast -"  
"Mam," onderbreek ik haar zacht. "Ron is dood."  
Ze lijkt vanuit een roes te ontwaken.  
"W-wat?" vraagt ze.  
"Hij is dood. Ron is dood," zeg ik nogmaals.  
Ze wordt wit en haar tranen lijken te verdwijnen. Slechts de kleine natjes spoortjes over haar wangen verraden dat ze huilt.  
Hoe harder je weent, hoe minder pijnlijk je iets vindt, had een goede vriendin me ooit verteld. En dat wordt nu bij mijn moeder compleet duidelijk.  
"En de rest?" vraag ik haar.  
"Iedereen is binnen," zegt ze, proberend zich groot te houden. "Oh, mijn kleine Ron!"  
Ik neem haar in mijn armen zoals ik dat nog maar net geleden bij hem had gedaan.  
"We moeten naar binnen," zeg ik. "Het is gevaarlijk buiten."  
"Je hebt gelijk," antwoordt ze stil. "Je hebt gelijk. Zoals altijd."  
Ik glimlach en loop naar binnen. De man achter me en mijn moeder lopen achter me aan.  
Hij ziet er in niets uit als de Redder van de toverwereld, zoals een paar uur geleden. De dood van zijn beste vriend heeft hem gebroken.  
"Bill!" roept mijn enige zusje. Ze komt van de bank af rennen. "Waar is Ron?"  
"Ron is..." Ik zwijg even. "Ron is dood."  
Het geroezemoes in de kamer sterft weg en iedereen kijkt me aan.  
"Ron is dood?" herhaalt ze vol afschuw.  
Ik knik bevestigend.  
Het is de eerste dode in onze familie – we zijn er kapot van. De vreugde van de overwinning is gelijk weg Langzaam verlaat ik de kamer, de droevige gezichten niet meer aankunnend.  
Hij ligt op zijn bed in zijn kamer – Rons kamer. Ik ga naast hem zitten. Hij huilt niet meer. Hij heeft alles al leeggehuild.  
"Ik mis hem nu al, Bill," fluistert hij.  
"Ik weet het, Harry," antwoord ik even zacht.  
Hij staart met lege ogen de kamer door. Alles doet hem aan Ron herinneren, dat weet ik zeker. Want dat doet het bij mij ook. Hij wilt hier vannacht niet slapen, dat weet ik. Het zal teveel worden. Het is al teveel.  
Hij ademt diep en trillerig in, alsof hij huilt.  
"Ik wil hier niet zijn."  
"Je hoeft hier niet te zijn," vertel ik hem. "Je kunt bij mij op de kamer vannacht."  
Hij kijkt draait zich om op zijn bed, duwt zijn hoofd in het kussen.  
"Dat kan," mompelt hij, en dan iets erachter aan wat ik niet helemaal kan verstaan. Ik denk dat hij: "Maar wil ik dat dan wel?" zegt, maar ik weet het niet zeker.  
Ik pak hem bij zijn schouders en trek hem overeind. Voorzichtig omhels ik hem.  
"Kom op, we gaan je spullen naar mijn kamer brengen."  
Hij knikt zwijgend en staart me aan met zijn diepgroene ogen.  
"Bedankt."  
"Altijd," glimlach ik en trek hem overeind.

We proberen ons verlies te verwerken met glimlachen, met kleine dingen doen voor degenen van wie we houden en die er nog wel zijn. Maar het verdriet zit er nog steeds, en dat zal niet weggaan. De prijs om deze oorlog te winnen was te hoog, en nu kampen wij met de schulden. En we kunnen ze niet zomaar afbetalen.


	6. Nummer 6

**Nummer 6**  
Ik heb iets met jongens die met een Iers accent praten. Het klinkt lief.  
Toen ik jou voor het eerst zag, hoorde praten, was ik gelijk weg. Je grote bruine ogen keken me vanonder zandblond haar aan en je grijnsde op een bijna Zwadderaarachtige manier.  
Eenmaal, andermaal, verkocht. Aan de jongen met het Griffoendorgewaad en het uiltje op zijn schouder.  
Ik betrap mezelf vaak op staren. Wat, ik kan er toch ook niets aan doen dat je onweerstaanbaar bent? Af en toe kruisen onze ogen, en dan kan ik niets anders doen dan naar je kijken en ten slotte mijn hoofd zwijgend afwenden.  
Je hebt me, je houdt me.  
Vrienden zijn we nu. Dat is al heel wat, neem ik me steeds voor. Zwadderaars en Griffoendors, het is bijna verboden. En dus is het al geweldig dat we maatjes zijn; de leraren zullen blij zijn.  
De leraren wel.  
Als ik mijn huiswerk wil maken, verbeeld ik me dat jij het bent die me die woorden vertelt in je Ierse accent. Als ik luister naar de leraar, wordt mijn blik vanzelf naar jou toegetrokken.  
Je bent een magneet. Je bent een verslaving. Maar je bent nog veel meer.  
Af en toe ontmoeten we in de bibliotheek, in één van de verste hoeken. Samen maken we ons huiswerk – al komt er niet veel van het mijne.

Ik loop door de gangen, niet helemaal zeker waar ik eigenlijk naartoe loop. De schilderijen langs de muur staren me aan.  
Ik loop de hoek om, voorzichtig. Alsof ik iets aanvoel. En nog knal ik tegen je op. Allebei verliezen we ons evenwicht, maar jij kan het jouwe herstellen.  
"Oeps," grinnik je en trekt me overeind.  
En nog voor ik het door heb, druk ik mijn lippen op de jouwe. Waar ik de moed vandaan haal weet ik niet, waar het idee dat jij op mij zou vallen vandaan komt al helemaal niet.  
En dus is de verassing extra groot als je je armen om me heen slaat en me dichter naar je toe trekt.  
Als we wegtrekken, is onze ademhaling onregelmatig, maar hebben beiden een grote glimlach op ons gezicht.  
"Simon," mompel ik in je oor. Je drukt kort je lippen tegen mijn wang.  
"Blaise," zeg je tevreden.  
Oh ja, ik heb echt iets met jongens die met een Iers accent praten. 


End file.
